ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Spider
Kaine Parker was the first clone of Spider-Man created by the Jackal, under orders from the High Evolutionary. He was suffered from clone degeneration and was used as a test subject until he fled. He became an assassin and spent years tormenting his clone brother until he was eventually cured of his cellular degeneration and has taken up his brother's mantle as the new Scarlet Spider. Biography Creation The man that would come to be known as Kaine Parker was a clone created by Professor Miles Warren, the Jackal, and despite this being the orders from the High Evolutionary, Jackal had a personal plan with the clone. Kaine initially appeared to be perfect but a short while later his body began to break down. No longer a use to Warren, the scientist used him as a test body (in the process augmenting Kaine's already formidable powers) until he was finally discarded. A side effect of the treatment caused Kaine to become mentally unstable. Brother The Jackal went on to create another clone, the man who would become Ben Reilly. However this clone would to rebel against his makers and left New York upon realizing that he was the clone. Powers and Abilities Kaine possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of his unique physiology. As a clone of Spider-Man (Peter Parker), Kaine began his life with powers identical to Spider-Man's, though some of these powers were altered as a result of Kaine undergoing cellular degeneration. Once cured of his tarantula mutation and his cellular degeneration, his powers were reduced to around Peter Parker's strength. After embracing The Other, Kaine resurfaced with new augmented abilities. * Superhuman Strength: Like Peter Parker, Kaine possesses superhuman strength. Initially, his strength is different to Spider-Man's, and he could lift approximately 40 tons. Over time and further mutation, Kaine's physical strength has dramatically increased to the point of being able to lift up to 60 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Kaine is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Kaine's augmented musculature is much more efficient than that of a normal human being. As a result, his muscles produce lesser amounts of fatigue toxins during physical activity than do those of ordinary humans. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Kaine's body is tougher and more resistant to some types of physical injury than that of a normal human. Kaine's bodily tissues are resistant to powerful impact or blunt force trauma. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories, being repeatedly struck with superhuman force or by several powerful energy blasts, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury himself. * Rapid Healing Abilities: Kaine's physiology was augmented by his "cure" to have potent healing abilities, that healed his genetic damages. He can heal himself from wounds quickly, but can't regenerate lost limbs or organs. it is unknown if this cure caused his accelerated aging to be that of a normal human being or halted his natural aging rate. * Superhuman Agility: Kaine's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Kaine's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are more efficient than those of an ordinary human by a factor of fifteen. * Wall-Crawling: Kaine is also able to stick to virtually any surface and crawl across it just as Spider-Man is capable of. His mental control over this ability has been increased to such a degree, he can rip a wall down just by tugging at it hard enough with his palms. * Spider-Sense: Like Spider-Man, Kaine possesses a kind of early warning system that allows him to sense potential danger or potential attack within his vicinity. Kaine's 'spider-sense' is even more developed than Spider-Man's, giving him a limited degree of actual precognition. * Mark Of Kaine: This same attribute has also resulted in deformity in his hands. He can channel this same energy endothermically through his hands and leave a severe burn mark on a person by making skin-to-skin contact with them. He typically leaves this mark across a person's face, though it is presumed he can do the same to other parts of the body. Non-offensive usage of this power allows Kaine to easily burn his long hair (along with his beard) to a shorter length without burning himself in the process. ** Sting of Kaine: After his powers were altered on Spider-Island, he had individual bone-like stingers which extended from his forearms. They resemble the stingers that Peter acquired in the story-line 'The Other'. ** Night-Vision: After the events of Spider-Island, Kaine possessed night vision. ** Biological/Organic Webbing Generation: Kaine has the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. * Psychic Alignment with Arthropods: Kaine has an unknown method of creating a psychic alignment with his environment; specifically, a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders, he was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. * The Other: When under pressure, Kaine transforms into a monstrous arachnoid controlled by the Other. During this mutation, he can also project numerous spines of varying length from his forearms. * Immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense: Kaine is immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. Due to their sharing the same DNA, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense recognizes Kaine as "self". Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Clones Category:Cross-Species Category:New Warriors